You're not useless
by sasuhina gal
Summary: When Mia reads a blog online, she begans to question her worth on the team. Read to find out what happens


You're not useless

Mia typed something on Antonio's laptop. Seeing what came up, she sighed. She has heard from Spike about PRS blog and she wanted to check it out. Thing is she forgot to tried to ask him for the website. She tried again and got the same results. She banged her head on the table.

"Hey Mia, vamuos! Need to check e-mail for the best spot of the day." Antonio said coming in. Getting off the chair, Mia went and sat on the bench by the outside dojo.

"Ugggg! Who knew finding a blog would be so hard?" she didn't notice Jayden doing extra training.

"What blog?"

She jumped and looked over at the training dummies. "Jayden, I didn't see you there."

"I saw that. What blog?"

"It's a blog someone wrote for us. I've been trying to find it but I don't know the website."

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"Our samurai loving friend, Spike."

"Ah. Well, why not go look for him and ask?"

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that? Jayden you're a genius!" she kissed his check and went through the gate. She didn't even notice her leader blush. She ran to the park and found Spike and his uncle swinging sticks around. _'Still samurai crazed I see.'_ "Hi Spike." Hearing his name and seeing his crush, he smacked himself in the face with the stick. "Spike! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said shaking his head and accepting the hand Mia held out to him.

"If you're sure. Um listen, I forgot to ask you for the website the blog was on."

"Oh, well I'm not doing anything right now. Let's go to that bench and I'll show you." He said throwing the stick he was able to hold on to over his shoulder. He was paying so much attention to Mia; he didn't notice the stick hit his uncle. Using his iPhone, he went to a site called 'PRS fan ' "They sort the blogs by the colour. Like if the blog's about the blue ranger, that'd be separated from one about my favourite one, the pink ranger. So which one first?"

"Pink."

"Ok here we go." They skimmed through the blogs till they stopped at one called, 'Can the Pink Samurai be any more useless?' but before they could read it, Bulk came over yelling about how his nephew could care less if he was dying and something to do with samurais. While they were arguing, Mia walked back to the Shiba house.

'_What was that blog going to say? I'm I useless?_

When she entered the Shiba house she was greeted by the sight of Antonio and Emily jumping up and down, holding hands and saying something she couldn't understand.

"What happened?"

"Mi amiga, great things. I caught a huge fish and I sold it for $4,000! The fisher men really wanted it."

"How big?"

"5 feet! I had enough money to get these." He pulled her into the common room where the table was littered with boxes and plastic boxes all from iPads and accessories.

"You didn't." Mia said excited.

Mike, who was obviously playing a game on his new iPad, which had a green case, answered for Antonio, "He did! And we're very happy!"

Antonio pulled out another one and handed her an iPad and a pink case. "Go crazy! Now where's Jayden?"

"He was outside training last time I saw him." Mia said, opening hers and turning it on. Like he knew he was wanted, Jayden came in wiping off sweat from his training. He stopped when he saw the mess of all iPads.

"Antonio, you didn't." Jayden said shaking his head.

"Dude, this is good. I've already created a program that does the same thing that the gap sencer dose. Knowing Mike, when it goes off, we'll know. Come on dude. This will perfect." Antonio said, putting his arm around his best friend's shoulder and pushing him towards the table were one unopened packet sat.

"Well, we do fight for time on the computer and I guess it couldn't hurt. Alright, but does Ji know about this?"

"Um, not exactly. He's not here, so I couldn't tell him." He said, giving Jayden his iPad.

"If I find out he has no idea about this, they all go back got it?"

"Done." Mia wasn't paying attention to the noise in the room. She had finished setting up everything and was on the internet. Just as Emily sat next to Mia to show her something, Mia threw her iPad on the table and ran off.

"Guess she didn't like it." Mike said

"Mike." Emily said, picking up Mia's iPad, "Hey guys look at this. Mia was reading some blog."

"A what?" Kevin asked.

"A blog. It's something like a diary except people can read it online."

"That doesn't explain why she ran off." Jayden said, sitting next the earth ranger.

"Um actually it dose. Listen to this, 'the pink ranger can't fight and always needs to be saved by the others. Her other weapon is so lame. A fan, really?' This person really doesn't like Mia. The blog is called, 'Can the pink ranger be any more useless?'"

"Can you tell who wrote it?"

"They have a user name. I can't tell."

"But I can. What's the name of the site? I can trace the IP address and find out who wrote this." Antonio said, egger to help his friend feel better

"Um, PRS . Name's 'pink hater.'"

"I'll find Mia. Be right back." Jayden found her on the front door step. He sat next to her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "We saw the blog. Mia, you know those thing aren't true."

"Yeah. But someone hates me enough to write about it and post it on the internet. What did I do to that person anyway?"

"It doesn't matter. That person is like that nighlock we fought that anything he said hurt us. You can't let that person get to you. Mia, that person doesn't know what a good person you are."

"Oh? And what kind of person am I?" Mia asked, not believing Jayden.

"Well for one you're like a big sister to everyone. You care about people before yourself. Your graceful, kind and aren't afraid of anything. Well except frogs."

"You're no fearless leader. You're scared of spiders." Mia teased, feeling better.

"Ok, ok. I give. Now will you forget about what that person said to you?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jayden. You always know how to make me feel better." Before he could respond, the gap scencer went off.

"Come on. Time to show that person what you can do."

When they got to the shopping district, they were surprised to see a bunch of people crying.

"What did this nighlock do? Why is everyone crying?" Emily asked

"Because they doubt their abilities!" they turned around to see the nighlock. It was a female; they got that from the voice. She looked like Dayu, but had purple wings on her back and was dressed in silver and purple armour. She had a silver staff in her hand with purple etchings on it. "I'm Doubta, my power deals with doubt."

"It doesn't matter what you deal with! You're going down." Mike yelled

Everyone pulled out their samuraizers. "Samuraizers! Go go samurai!" everyone but Antonio yelled

"Samurai morpher, gold power!"

"Rangers together! Samurai forever!"

"Moggers! Attack!" the deformed fishes appeared and ran towards the rangers, swords raised.

"Come on!" Jayden yelled as the rangers ran towards their enemies.

One by one the moggers fell, mostly by Mia's hand. "I don't know what that person was thinking. They obviously haven't seen me in action!"

"Got that right. Can't wait to find out who's the idiot who was talking smack about you." Emily said, flipping her last mogger.

"So the pink ranger had someone talking bad about her huh? Let's see how that played out, Mind Wings!" her wings stretched and Emily's warning barley registered through Mia's mind before the wings grabbed her helmet.

"Hey! Get off of me!" when the wings glowed silver, Mia stopped struggling.

In Mia's head

_Mia was surrounded by her friends who glared at her in distaste._

"_You're weak."_

"_We don't need you."_

"_Why are you even here?"_

_Her mother appeared then. "I didn't get hurt just so you could be saved by everyone all the time. I trained you and this is how you repay me?"_

_Jayden glared at her in the upmost disgust "We never needed you. Your to weak and always drag us down!"_

Mia dropped to her knees, listening to the whisper in her head, "Prove you're not weak! Prove you're not useless! Get rid of them."

"Mia, Mia, Mia snap out of it! It's me Emily. Mia please!" Emily begged shaking her 'big sister'. When she saw her grasp her sword again, she sighed. Until she jumped to the side because Mia attempted to put her spin sword in Emily's stomach. If they could see her eyes, they would have been the same colour Kevin's were when he was taken over.

Jayden slashed down his last mogger and heard Emily scream. When he turned around, he saw Emily running towards them dodging attacks from Mia. "Jayden, I don't think your chat helped!" mike stopped Mia's attack.

"Hey Mia, snap out of it. It's us, your friends." Mike said.

"Spin Sword! Air Way!" using her special attack, she hit Emily, Jayden and Mike. They all hit the ground rolling by Antonio and Kevin.

"Hey, amiga, what's gotten into you?" Antonio asked.

"I'll prove to you I'm not useless!" Mia said before letting go another Air Way. Antonio and Kevin hit a tree before demorphing back to their civilian form.

"Ok Mia, I really don't want to do this. Forest Spear! Forest vortex!" the vortex of leaves blinded Mia, enough that Jayden and Emily were able to grab her.

"Mia, come on! Ignore what that nighlock told you."

"_Your to weak and always drag us down!"_

"I'M NOT WEAK!" The sprit of the turtle and wind surrounded Mia, pushing mike, Emily and Jayden away, deforming them.

"Oh this is perfect! Oh great, drying up. Cry your heart out pink samurai ranger." The nighlock disappeared in a crake and Mia grabbed her head, falling her to knees as she deformed. When she was back in her civilian form she looked around to see all her friends, hurt.

"w-what happened?" she ran to Jayden rolling him over to hold him up, "Jayden what happened?"

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No. what?"

"You attacked us."

"What?" Mia let go of Jayden's head which hit the concrete. "Oh sorry. But I did this?"

"Yes. Now please call Ji, I think you gave me a concision."

Half an hour later everyone was resting in the infirmary. Mia put a ice pack on the back of Jayden's head, who winced in pain.

"I can't believe I put everyone in the infirmary." Mia said following Ji to the common room, "what did that nighlock do to me?"

"Well I did some reading and found out that nighlock can control you by your doubt."

Mia didn't understand until she remembered that morning, "the blog! The person said I was useless and I thought it was true. I went ballistic and took it out on the guys. What was I thinking?"

"Mia, you are strong. You need to let go of your doubt. Forget what this bog…"

"Blog."

"Whatever. What this _blog_ said and pay attention to what you know."

"You sound like Jayden."

"He is right. Now Antonio told me about the iPad. Hand yours over. Maybe if you don't read it, it won't affect you." Mia gave Mentor her iPad and sat on one of the couches. "Mia, you are strong. You do know that right?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm going to check on the guys." Mia went back to the infirmary and sat next to Emily's bed. "I can't believe this happened."

"Mia, this 'pink hater' person is a total fake. She doesn't know the real you."

Mia pulled her legs up and put her head on her knees. "I just hope the next time this nighlock shows her face, it doesn't affect me." Mia put her head back, only resulting on hitting her head. That led Jayden to laugh. "Oh shut up Jayden."

A week had passed and no new nighlock, not even the one they had battled before. Mia tried not to dwell on what the nighlock had done to her, but it kept coming back. Mia was on her bed, in her training clothes, haired pulled back in its half braid, but she couldn't get up. She didn't even notice Mike and Emily look at her through a crake in the door.

"We have to get her out of there." Emily said

"Well thankfully Kev's got an idea. Lets hope it works." Mike than slammed open the door, scaring Mia. "Come on, up and at 'em!" Mike said pulling Mia towards the outside dojo.

"Mike! Loosen up a little." They put her on a mat where Kevin told her to sit in the lotus position. "What is the point of this?"

"We are going to help you get over your doubt. Now close your eyes." When her eyes were closed, Kevin continued, "We are going to head some insults your way and you have to ignore them. Straighten your back a little more." If Mia's eyes were open, she would have rolled them.

"OMG, did you taste Mia's breakfast this morning that was horrible!" Emily said, meaning it, but not enough for her 'big sister' to notice.

"I know. That thing tasted sour." Kevin said

"You want to know what's really sour. Her 'happy go lucky' attitude. Gets a little annoying at time." Jayden said. They didn't notice Mia tightening her fist and clenching her teeth.

"Yeah I know. Can't stand it." Mia's eyes snapped open and she hit Mike in the leg. "OW! MIA!"

"Oh, sorry. Hand just slipped." Mia said fixing her pouter and closing her eyes again

"This is going to be harder then we thought and I'm not going next." Antonio said

An hour later the scencer went off, the rangers ran out, transforming on the way. Doubta was back to her old tricks. When Mia saw her, she stopped.

'_What will happen if she controls me? Mentor said she controls people by their doubt. If they still have them when she's around, she can take control of you again. What do I do?'_

The rangers had started to fight Doubta but were losing badly. Just as they were all going to strike her at the same time, she jumped up.

"This is getting boring rangers! Why don't you deal with your friend the pink ranger? Mind Wings!" Mia grabbed her head, trying to surpass the power that was taking her over. Just when the rangers thought she would have won, the pulled out her sword and attacked them.

"Not again. Mia, snap out of it!" Jayden yelled, dodging an attack from Mia.

"Sorry amiga, Barracuda Blades!" Antonio yelled aiming his attack at Mia.

"Sky Fan!" Mia had the attack backfire and hit Antonio.

"We have to do something!" Emily yelled

"Yeah but what?" Kevin asked

"Wait! We can use our symbol power to stop this. Like I did with Kevin."

The ranger held their swords in front of them and spun the disks on the sword. "Spin Swords! Quadruple strike!" the attack hit Mia. When she hit the ground, she got up growling.

"Oh great, it didn't work."

"Sky fan!"

"AHHHH!" Everyone demorphed. Jayden pushed himself up staring at Mia.

"Mia, don't do this. Snap out of it."

"Nice try red ranger. But nothing but the own person can break the spell. Finish them air ranger." Mia pulled her sword out and held it in front of her, aiming for Jayden. As she brought the sword up she looked Jayden in the eye, but stopped. She kept slacking and gripping her sword. "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish him!"

"Mia, don't do this. We're your friends! You're not useless and getting rid of us won't help. Snap out of it!" Mia backed away and dropped her sword.

"J-Jayden?" Mia grabbed her head, demorphing.

"Oh not again! How come this keeps happening to me?" Jayden threw his lion zord at her and the lion opened up, burning the nighlock. "AHH! This isn't over! Just you wait pink samurai ranger! You will be your team mates' demise!" she disappeared into a crake. Mia stared at where the nighlock disappeared.

'_I can't stay here. I have to leave.'_

That night, everyone was asleep when Mia got out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas into a pair of jeans and a pale pink long sleeve shirt. She had already packed her bag earlier that evening and took her zord and samuraizer. She tip-toed to Jayden and Antonio's room. She put both items on the side of Jayden's bed. "Sorry Jayden. But I can't hurt anyone, especially you." Mia was about to walk out when she saw a jacket on the back of the desk chair. She recognised it as the same jacket Jayden wore when he ran away. She picked it up and left. She didn't even notice Jayden shift; the movement causing the zord and samuraizer fall off and under the bed.

Mia walked to a hotel, with Jayden's jacket on, her side bag strapped on her. Her mother would be so disappointed if she saw her now. Her mother couldn't walk thanks to fight with Master Xandrid (sp?) and even though she couldn't walk, her mother made sure she would be the best samurai she could be. But hurting her friends cause she had this doubt? She couldn't allow that, especially to Jayden. She'll admit that she had a bit of a crush on the red ranger, but she knew that he would never feel the same. Even if he did, she couldn't be with him cause of this stupid war. As Mia walked into her room, she sighed. Her life was pretty much spiralling now.

The next morning, Jayden, Mike and Kevin were in the kitchen/dinning area eating breakfast. Ji was washing the dishes from last night, as it was Mia's job and when she came home, she hid in her room. Emily came in, her hair in a pony tail, with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Guys, did Mia come in from a run or something as yet?"

"Uh, no. why?" Kevin asked, not peeling his eyes away from the scale he was pouring his breakfast in.

"Well when I woke up this morning, she wasn't there. I thought she went for a run but it's been a while. I check all over, but she's not here."

"I'm sure she just stayed out a while longer. Case you forgot, she almost annulated us yesterday if it weren't for Jayden's moving words." Mike said, ignoring Jayden's glare at him.

"I guess. But if she doesn't come back by the end of training, we should start panicking."

Antonio came in with his catch. "Hey amigos, good news. I finally traced the IP address. And guess what, the chick went to the same school as Mia."

"And as much as we'd love to hear this, everyone get to training. Antonio, come with me for yours."

Everyone groaned. "But Mentor, we can finally find out who this person is. We have to know now." Emily said

"Mia would want you to pay more attention on your training. When she comes back, then we'll look. Now go before I double your chores for a week." That got everyone moving. No one wanted more chores, not even Kevin.

When they finally finished training, everyone cleaned up and changed. They were waiting in the common room for Mia or Jayden to come, Jayden claiming to go back to his room for his jacket. Mike couldn't keep still, you'd think he had ADD. Jayden came back with a confused look on his face.

"Who did laundry this week?"

"Me." Antonio said

"Did you see my black jacket? It was on the desk chair but it's not there anymore. I could have sworn I put it there."

"Forget the fashion sense for a minute. Mia still isn't back. We should start panicking right about now." Emily said worriedly. "She's never been out this late without calling. Antonio can you find her?"

"Yeah, give me a minute to trace her sam… that's weird. Her samuraizer signal is coming from our room."

"Jayden, you sly dog you." Mike said, laughing at Jayden's red face

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, then Antonio?"

"Um, dude, I don't like Mia like that, that's Jayden."

"What part of secret do you not understand?"

"Oh, sorry."

"You like Mia? Oh, that's great."Emily said gleefully

"Excuse me! Can we put Jayden's crush on hold for a minute? Mia is missing and her samuraizer is Jayden and Antonio's room for a reason. Can we please just go look quickly?" everyone looked in the room until Kevin called them over to Jayden's bed. Pulling his hand from under it, he pulled out the turtle zord and Mia's samuraizer. "Um, Emily, you didn't happen to notice if Mia's bag was still there when you woke up did you?"

"Oh no. Mia left, didn't she?"

"Ok, missing bag and zord and samuraizer without an owner." Kevin notice a glimmer by the desk chair, "Um, isn't that Mia's air symbol necklace?"

"She took Jayden's jacket. Worse yet, that was the jacket you took when you ran away. Mia ditched." Mike said

"Mia still has doubt. She must have left so she wouldn't be a threat to you. I fear she won't come back until she has concurred her doubt." Ji said.

"But we can't form the megazord without her. It's not like the time Jayden gave Kevin his disk. Mia still must have hers."

Mia skated around Bella Café. She had gotten a job there and was doing well so far. Of course all good things must come to an end. Mia had dropped off a cup of coffee for a customer who didn't heed her warning to be careful. Scalding his tongue he spit it out and stood up calling for Mia. He stood there yelling for about 10 minutes before picking up his coffee and throwing it on Mia, who screamed about the hot coffee on her. After her manger kicked the costumer out, he told Mia to go home and gave her pay for the day. Mia was walking in the park trying to get the coffee off of her when she heard screaming. Thinking it was a nighlock, she ran to the park but saw it was a bunch of dancers, break dancing. She was about to leave when she crashed into someone. He had black spiky hair and dark eyes.

"Uh, sorry. I'm Blake."

"Mia. Listen I better get going. I'm not really having a good day."

"I can tell. Why, if you don't mind my asking."

"Well, there's this person who thinks I'm useless and there this other person who kinda made me believe it and I kinda took it out on my friends. I left so that wouldn't happen again."

"Do you think your friends think you're useless?"

"Well not really. One of my friends said I wasn't useless."

"Then why are you bagging on yourself? Your friends don't think, so why should you?"

"Thanks. I think that can really help." A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came over to Blake and tapped him on the shoulder

"Yah ready? Oh sorry, didn't see you. I'm Tori."

"Mia. I really need to get going. Thanks Blake." Mia walked off, mulling over what Blake had told her. He was right, her friends didn't think she was useless, why should she?

She was heading back to her hotel when she heard screaming. "Don't think that's street dancers." Mia ran towards the more business area of town. Most of the people who were crying where people who worked in the buildings surrounding them. Doubta was laughing in the middle of them.

"Nighlock! Leave them alone!"

"Oh, look who it is. Well pinkie back to be part of my army?"

"Not a chance nighlock. If you want to control me, come and get me!" Mia yelled, jumping up and kicking the nighlock.

"Ok, that's it! Moggers, attack!" Mia fought back telling herself she wouldn't allow a nighlock tell her who she really was.

The ranger went to the 'pink haters' house. Her real name, Kate Reed, ex-BFF of Mia.

"Look, Mia and I were going to go to Howard for evening classes and we had even gotten an apartment together. She had always talked about how she might have to leave when we were kids but it never happened. Then I get a call from the pre-school she worked at and they told me she bailed. No note, no call nothing. It's not that I hate the pink ranger; it's just that the pink ranger just reminds me to much of Mia. I still can't believe she didn't tell me anything. I let some things slide, like her obsession with karate and kendo, her carrying around the stupid toy and talking about how she might leave someday. Some friend she was."

"If you were really her friend, you shouldn't feel this way." Emily said, as they sat in Kate's living room

"Oh, you can't tell me that you don't wish you could be in her shoes. Miss graceful, solo in the choir, beautiful, always has a boyfriend, goodie two shoes. It was sometimes sickening to see her so popular, I could barely stomach it."

"Some friend you were. Poor girl missing and you insult her to kingdom come." Mike said

"She's lucky to have us as friends. Thanks for your help." Jayden said, standing up and leaving, with the other behind him. Just when they were about to get into the car, Jayden's samuraizer rang. "Yeah? Alright we'll be there. Nighlock in the business district."

When they got there, they were surprised to see Mia knocking down a mogger with her bear fists. There was a pile of moggers lying on the floor, unconscious.

"It's Mia. And look at her go! She's amazing." Mia fell back, bracing herself with her hands, dodging an attack, before throwing herself back up. Jumping, she split kicked two moggers. "Useless? This girl is far from it!"

"I have had it. Mind Wings!" Mia stopped, the spell taking over her. She tried fighting it but the spell was getting stronger.

_Mia, you know those thing aren't true_

_Mia, come on! Ignore what that nighlock told you._

_You're not useless and getting rid of us won't help._

_Then why are you bagging on yourself? Your friends don't think, so why should you?_

Mia snapped her eyes open and faced the nighlock, "I choose who I get to be, not you. I'm not useless and I'm going to prove it!" her turtle zord flew towards her and dropped her samuraizer, "Samuraizer! Go, Go Samurai!" Mia yelled drawing the kanji for wind and hitting it, transforming.

"Looks like she got over her doubt. Come on."

"Samuraizer! Go, Go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

While the rangers took care of the moggers, Mia went head to head with the nighlock. Mia had slashed her sword on the nighlock's staff.

"You're useless! Why don't you realise that?"

"Because I know, it's not true. My friends don't think so, so neither should i!"

"Mia!" Jayden yelled throwing the black box at her. She grabbed it and pressed the button

"Super Samurai Mode!" a white cap appeared over Mia's uniform. "Super Air Way!" in a blast of wind, the nighlock was destroyed.

"Alright! Nice one Mia." Mike said as everyone came running over by her.

"Thanks guys. Look I'm sorry about running away. It was stupid."

"You got that right. We are just glad you're alright." Emily said. Before anyone else could say anything, Doubta grew mega.

"Lion Folding zord!

"Bear folding zord!"

"Dragon folding zord!"

"Ape folding zord!"

"Turtle folding zord!"

"Clawzord, we need you!"

"Mega mode power!"

"Claw Armor Megazord! We are united!"

"Prepare to face your doubts rangers!"

"Not on my watch! _Shogun Mode, power of the ansisters! (sp?)"_

_"_Double Katana Strike!"

In a burst of flames, the nighlock was defeated.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours!"

As everyone walked back to Mia's hotel, they told her what Kate had told them.

"I can't believe she did that. I admit I felt bad I couldn't say goodbye, but to go so far."

"Yeah, you had some great friends back in high school." Mike said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Oh by the way Jayden, I'll give you your jacket back later."

"Why can't I get it now?"

"Long story short, someone dropped their coffee on me and it felt weird wearing a wet shirt. Sorry."

"Oh no, take as long as you need." When Mia smiled and turned her head, Jayden mutter, "can't stand the smell of coffee."

"What?"

"Nothing. Isn't that your hotel?"

"smooth jayden, real smooth."

When they got back to Shiba house, Mentor was snipping at Mia the minute she walked through the door.

"do you have any idea how worried everyone was? You are so lucky that I'm not your father. But as punishment, extra chores for a week, do I make myself clear?"

"yes, Mentor."

"good, now get changed."

After mia had changed, she went outside and just stared out into space. When she saw a glint of silver in front of her face, she snapped out of it. It was her air symbol necklace. She looked up and saw jayden standing over her.

"You dropped this."

"thanks. Jayden are you mad I left?"

"that's one way of putting it. I was mostly worried."

"I guess I gave everyone a big scare, huh?"

"yeah, but listen, forget what that nighlock said. You're probely the best person on this team." Mia kissed jayden on the cheek.

"Thanks jayden. As always, you know how to make me feel better."

**Crappy way to end I know. But this is my first PRS story. Please review!**


End file.
